Proper
by Dbztron2
Summary: Naruto is sick of being told to be a proper Omega. One-shot. GaaNaru. Omega!Naruto. Omegaverse.


He had heard the line a million and one times, and he was sick of it.

"It's not proper for an Omega."

Over and over again he was told that same line. If he argued he got the line,

"It may be true that some of the greatest ninja ever were Omega, and you are a rookie ninja now, even the great ninja who were also Omega, acted like proper Omegas."

It really, really pissed him off every time he heard it. Because while he was an Omega, no matter how you looked at it he could never ever be a "proper" or even normal Omega. Not while he had the nine-tails sealed inside him and most people hated, or at least strongly disliked him. And even if the great Omegan ninja of the past were proper Omegas most the time, there is no possible way they were all that proper all the time to get where they got.

Though, even if he sometimes wished he were an Alpha, he was proud of his second gender. As far as ninja went, being Omegan was far better than being a Beta, and a little better than being Alpha. The increased sense of smell in both Alphas and Omegas alone was enough to make those second genders more desirable, but the fact was that same sense of smell was also a down fall for many Alpha. An Alpha was expected to be strong, but after many years Omegas had proven themselves powerful as well, especially over Alphas. An Omega, for the most part, couldn't be bothered by the scent of an Alpha, but an Alpha all but drew themselves mad over an Omegas scent. Yes, even with the nagging about being proper he was still glad he was an Omega.

Still the nagging about being proper was really annoying.

Usually he would get lucky though and the nagger would be an adult Alpha, and even if it would result in even more nagging later, he could usually get away for at least a few hours with a Ninja Centerfold. But then there were the times he got stuck with a Beta nagging him, which pissed him off more since Betas can't tell the difference between second genders on their own, and he would have to sit there and listen and try his best not to make faces.

He really, really disliked Betas, and even some Alphas. Saying someone was a Beta was like saying they had no second gender, so a Beta really had no right to go saying stuff about what was proper for what second gender when they had no idea themselves, he just couldn't stand that. Then you had Alphas who thought they were all that just because they were physically stronger than most others, that pissed him off because Alphas had no control over themselves when it came to a strong Omegan scent which is something that could really cost them in a fight, not to mention Omegas typically had stronger chakra based attacks which were often stronger than physical anyway.

The only person he really, truly liked (granted after a near death battle) was wasn't an Omega was Gaara. Even though Gaara was an Alpha he could control himself around an Omegan scent, and any sense of him being 'all that' wasn't due to him being an Alpha at all. And the fact Gaara had a demon inside of him as well and understood the pain of being alone, that was something else that drew him to Gaara.

He still remembered the look on the faces of everyone he and Gaara knew the day they got married. People were shocked that for the first time he had done something proper for an Omega, and that he actually found an Alpha he liked. Anyone who wasn't shocked over that was shocked that Gaara actually loved someone enough to marry.

In the end he was happy. Married to the Alpha of his dreams, he was able to become Hokage despite being married to the Kazekage. And in the end the nagging about being proper stopped for the most part. Whether people just gave up, or were afraid to mention it because he was Hokage and married to the Kazekage, or he actually was proper in other peoples eyes now he didn't know.

Sure sometimes someone would mention him needing to be a proper Omega, but it was rare now. Rare enough that he usually laughed it off. But even if he could laugh it off, and it was rare, it still annoyed him when people said it to him.

And when he had children, two so both he and his husband had a heir, and one was Omegan, anyone who mentioned being a proper Omega to his child in front of him would soon find out exactly how terrifying an Omega who was sick of hearing that single word could be, especially if the person was a Beta.

Soon that word became taboo to anyone who heard the tales of those who survived saying "Be a proper Omega" anywhere near the Hokage Naruto, his children, or husband.

* * *

 **Sorry, but I just felt like Naruto needed a 'proper' (XD) Omegaverse. I really like doing Omegaverse one-shots, so if you liked this one let me know and I'll try to do another, and maybe next time I'll try for a three-shot.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I would love to know what you thought!**


End file.
